Resident evil : The punisher
by billy-coen-fan
Summary: i might dump in a few swear words or two because the movie was rated an 18 so i will watch the movie tonight and add it in the future chapters enjoy, i cant do summaries read the begging of the story and find out anyways enjoy


**Well you all heard of the movie 'the punisher right' so what if Chris was the punisher, Jill was his wife, and squeesh a daughter instead of a son, and what if the main baddie is Wesker it would be cool, Well thats why i wrote this story. The movie is well over 2hours long so i did this chapter and more chapters will be up soon. I will continue my otehr stories after this one, this might be a success if i knew alot about how to do proper sentences anywayz apart from that enjoy. I dont know how many chapters there will be enjoy peeps.

* * *

story start...**

**Resident Evil**

_**Chapter 1 : Chris supposedly dead**_

It's been nine years since Chris got married to Jill, Chris had one last mission and then he's going home to his beautiful wife Jill, and his daughter who just turned nine, called Daisy. Chris destroyed the x virus and He smashed it in his hands and threw the bits in the bin. The emergency alarm went of and ran for the plane which was not that far from him; at least he thought it was. He finally made it to the plane and had 5 minutes to fly out of there. 'Chris, we have lift off' he said to himself. He flew off and looked below. The building blew up along with the island. Chris had a four hour drive to an island which he lived on called Sassari, whish is part of Italy. Chris put his plane on auto pilot, He dreamt of the most peaceful time he had. He dreamt of when his daughter, Daisy was born, which was the most magnificent time he had since he reunited with his sister Claire. Chris woke up at the right time about to land behind his house. When he landed he got out of the Plane. When he went into the house he saw his wife packing getting ready for the big move to Spain. When Chris walked in his wife turned around, Looked at him for a clear minute and then ran to him, and hugged him. Chris then said "This is the last I promise". Jill answered "Tell that to your daughter, she doesn't believe me"

Chris asked "Where is she" Jill looked at him in the eyes and said "You know".

Chris went into the garden and climbed up and into the Tree house and then asked "What are you doing Dais" Daisy replied "Nothing just sorting out what I'm bringing with me"

Chris said "I promise this is the last"

Daisy answered "Oh really the last time you said that was when we were moving from Washington to Idaho".

Chris kissed her on the cheek and said "Listen I promise this is the last, we will have our family reunion and then we will have fun"

Daisy hugged Chris and said "Thank you daddy, I hope your right".

The next day was the family reunion, Chris's sister and her boyfriend, Chris's mother called Shannon and father called Clayton. Jill's family was her dad called Jack, who just got out of prison over a week ago, her sister Sandy and her brother Joe. Clayton stood up and said something "This is the first time in a long time our families got together and met, when one family gets with another family they make this". Clayton grabbed Daisy by the left arm and said "We get a grandchild". Every one started laughing; Then Chris looked at Jill and smiled. Then Chris walked off and took a walk, Daisy saw her dad walk off and laughed along with her grandparents. Jill ran after Chris and asked "What's the matter Chris"

"Well it's the first time I'm free from umbrella and carryon with my life, with you, my wonderful wife, and with Daisy"

Chris started kissing from her chest all the way down to her stomach, Chris grabbed her waist with his arms and put her on his lap, they started kissing.

The next Morning.

Chris was standing by the door looking at his daughter sleep, Then Jill came in "We should have another" Chris said

Jill replied "I'm as ready as you are"

Daisy woke up very sleepy and said "Another, What"

Chris and Jill smiled while having there arms wrapped around each others waists. Jill and Chris walked over to Daisy's bed. "I found a shirt which looked really scary, let me show you" Daisy said in a really tired voice. Daisy took a brown envelope and passed it to Chris. Chris opened it and saw a shirt which had a skull face on it and said "Wow this does look scary". It is now midday and Chris was taking photos with his niece who was Joe's Daughter, his wife left him with her while she was with another man. His daughter is called Jade. Joe was taking the pictures. Then Jade needed to go toilet so Joe had to go with her. Chris decided to sit down for awhile; Chris saw Jill and Daisy run to the corner of the shack, Maybe to look at something, then suddenly Clayton, budged Chris's feet of the chair. Chris got up and followed Chris into the shack. Chris saw weapons in a case and said "Wow… You changed these"

Clayton replied "Yep... You will be able to and reload faster and it has better aim. Chris and Clayton heard Shannon Screamed "MOTHER!" Chris yelled. Clayton threw a shotgun to Chris, A man was going to open the door, Chris loaded the shotgun and shot a shell at the man, the man flew back, Chris hid behind one side of the door and Clayton hid on the other side. Meanwhile beside the shack, Jill and Daisy was talking. They heard a gunshot. They saw a place to hide and hid there until the bad guys were gone. Back inside the shack Clayton was about to shoot a man but the man hid for cover behind a table. Then Chris started shooting at the table and saw something that might explode if he shot at it. Chris was about to shoot again but the man started shooting so Chris went back into his position. Chris then tried shooting again and shot and shot the exploding pipe. It blew up and the man behind it was burned and on fire. Chris and Clayton ran in and saw his mother and all of his and Jill's family been shot and Killed. Chris then saw his father get shot. Chris shot the man who shot his dad; and then man popped up behind him and started to try to strangle Chris to death, Clayton Stabbed the man, Meanwhile Jill said to Daisy "In the count to three we are going to run to the car" Daisy asked "What about daddy"

Jill replied "Daddy's going to be ok, you ready"

Daisy nodded. Jill got out from under the hiding place and lifted her daughter out; they started to run from the truck. A man spotted them and yelled "Over there".

Chris spotted them as well, He also saw his dad die, so he picked up the gun but a man grabbed his legs and then Chris shot him in the head, Chris started running. The car which Jill was in was already gone and so were the men who were after her. Chris saw a bike on the floor; it was Jill's Brother's Joe's bike. Chris got on it and the keys were already in it. Chris rode the bike. Meanwhile Jill was in the car with her daughter, they rode over humps and bumps in the rode, the men were right behind them shooting and banging the back of their car. Jill kept driving then when she turned her car, the car tipped over. Jill came out With cuts and bruises on her. She whispered "Come on sweetie"

Daisy came out and said "My arm it hurts"

Jill said "We've got to keep on going, those men are after us"

Daisy got out of the car with a broken arm and a very cut up leg which was bleeding with a lot of blood.

Jill and Daisy ran to the building near the port and started knocking but no one was there. Then Daisy shouted "Grandpa's Boat, What about grandpa's Boat".

Jill Looked at the bad men, they were almost past their car, which was blocking the path, and then they looked at Grandpa's boat. Jill and Daisy decided to run. The baddies car got past Jill's car and drove after Daisy and Jill. Jill and Daisy tried to run faster, as fast as they could, the car was too fast for them and they drove over Jill and daisy and hid. Chris finally came with the motor bike. He Checked Jill's car and saw no one in it. He then ran onto the port and saw two dead bodies. He ran up to them. He finally reached them and dropped his gun, sat on his knees and gently lifted their heads up. Chris Shouted "Jill, Daisy… NO!" A car was driving towards Chris out of nowhere. Chris gently put their heads down, He picked up his shotgun and started shooting at the car, and Chris missed the men. The people in the back of the car shot at Chris, they shot Chris's legs. Chris dropped to the ground. He shot again and it hit the front glass of the car, the car crashed. The people in it got out. Chris recognised the people, they worked for umbrella. One man in the front shot Chris in the right arm. Chris tried to shoot but ran out of bullets. He dropped his gun and then bent his head down. Two men picked Chris up by each under arm and, One man Punched Chris in the face twice and then put his foot on Chris's Chest and then kicked him real hard, The men let go of Chris, Chris fell back and into a bunch of boats. The men then picked him up again and layed him near some flammable substances. This other man picked up an oil tank, and poured it around Chris, and up to one step of the stair case. The man took out his lighter and everything near Chris went in flames. The man and his friends left, for Chris to be burnt. Chris got up and saw the flames, and then the flames blew Chris into the water. Chris fell unconscious and was on another island where a witch doctor lived called doctor Aba, Who is a real close friend to Chris. Aba grabbed Chris's arm, Chris got scared and Aba said "Don't worry Chris, It's only me Aba".

Chris then relaxed knowing he was Safe. Aba dragged Chris onto his boat to help him recover from the bullet wounds, at Aba's home.

A few months later

Chris returned to island where they were murdered. He saw everything in ruins. He went into the shack, where his good memories were stored. Chris picked up a photo of him, Jill and their beautiful daughter, Daisy. He stared at it for a few minutes. Then he saw the gun case which his dad had shown him, Chris got a bag and put all his guns and pictures of his family in, and some clothes for himself. He walked out and towards Aba. Chris saw a black top on the floor which his daughter brought for him. He picked it up and realised he needed revenge. Chris threw the wooded stick; he was using to help him walk to Aba. Aba shouted "God will always be with you"

"God will have to sit this one out" Chris Shouted whilst walking away. God was in his hideout with all his guns. He picked out his favourite guns. Then he found his car.

He went into the bathroom and saw he had grown a beard and Moustache. He started shaving and had a shower. When he finished he put his stuff back in the car and drove off. He saw a little flat place to stay until he had his revenge. He stayed in the room at the far end of the hall. He took his bags and stuff into the room. He made an elevator place just in case of danger comes. He also made a desk were a gun pops out. Then he worked on his car. He made it run faster, He made sliders for his front, and two side windows for gun fires. He worked for over a week on all of these. The next day he saw one of the men cleaning and waxing the baddies man's, Wife's car. The man yelled "You… You're meant to be dead"

Chris grabbed him and tied him in his car. And put him in his room, tied him to the ceiling. Chris spoke "You know what happens to someone who murders their family"

The man replied in a scared way "No"

Chris shouted "The man survives and gets his revenge"

The man whimpered "Please don't hurt me"

Chris Then got his cigarette and started smoking then shouted "Tell me everything you know"

The man cried in fear "I don't know who you're on about"

Chris dunked the cigarette on the man's stomach and said "The men that killed my family what do they do"

The man spoke "The man that tells them to kill is called 'Albert Wesker' he's the master plan of it all, His wife Rosie and their two boys, John and Jordan. You killed Jordan when you blew up that umbrella facility, that's why they are after you. The 2nd hand man Sam Flips Elle, Does what ever the boss tells him to do, Has three body guards, Joanna Phillips, the best sniper in the world, Carl Gordon the American boxer, and Freddie Johnson the best spy."

Chris let the rope down; the man shouted "You know you're a really bad guy"

The Chris answered "You're going to help me take these guys down, Frankie"

Frankie rubbed his wrists so they feel better and said "Sure, I don't like these men any way".


End file.
